


Tunnel Vision

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha ha besado a Rob y Jensen no está muy contento con esto. Sin embargo, Misha le demostrará que él es el único hombre que le interesa. Hechos acontecidos durante la VanCon del 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/gifts).



> **Fandom:** RPS  
>  **Beta:** sin betear, disculpad los posibles fallos. Gracias a Iris por haberme ayudado con el título del fic y por leerlo en un tiempo record! Thank you, my master  <3  
>  **Disclaimer:** Ni el señor Ackles ni el señor Collins me pertenecen. Cualquier parecido con la realidad que me avisen, por favor, que yo lo quiero ver. La foto que acompaña al fic, sí que es real y es maravillosa.  
>  **Rating:** N-17  
>  **Comentarios:** ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Taolee!! Me pediste un fic sobre estas fotos, y bueno, ¡aquí lo tienes! Espero que te guste mi humilde regalo y gracias por tantas cosas. ¡Un beso enorme, amor! I love you, baby!  <3

_**[Tunnel visión](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07FYdnEawAQ%20) **   
_

_I look around and everything I see is beautiful_   
_‘Cause all I see is you_   
_And I can't deny it, and I stand by you_   
_And I won't hide it anymore_

 

 

 

—¿Entonces es verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y me lo dices tan feliz?

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¿Haciendo el pino?

Jensen cogió aire, levantándose del sofá. Dios, cuando Misha se ponía tan idiota le daban ganas de meterle una paliza.

—¡Has besado a Rob! ¡Y delante de las fans! —le gritó—. Seguro que el invento ese del demonio ya está lleno de gifs de cómo le has metido la lengua hasta la campanilla.

—Es probable, sí —respondió con tranquilidad—. Pero para tu información, no ha habido tanta lengua… —Jensen le miró levantando una ceja—, bueno, un poco. Pero tampoco es para que me montes un drama.

—Es verdad. No tengo ningún derecho a reclamarte nada —le contestó dolido, girándose para salir de la habitación del hotel donde estaba celebrando la Vancon.

—Jensen, espera, joder.

Misha se levantó para ir detrás de él. Le había enviado un mensaje al móvil para poder pasar un rato juntos, pero lo que menos se podía imaginar era que se enteraría tan pronto de ese momento de locura con Rob. Hubiese preferido contárselo él y no que se hubiese enterado por otro.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó mirando hacía la puerta—. Tengo prisa, y tú también. En una hora tenemos que estar para las fotos con Jared.

—Me has entendido mal… —respondió quedándose detrás de él, colocando las manos en su cintura—. Sólo era que no le dieses tanta importancia, que fue una tontería.

—Lo sé —dijo apoyándose contra el pecho de Misha—, pero te comparto con tanta gente, que a veces…

—Jen…

—Nada, olvídalo, parece que tengo la regla —continuó riéndose. En el fondo sabía que había exagerado la situación, no era la primera vez que Misha le daba un beso a un miembro del reparto, aunque eso no quitaba que le molestara un poco.

—No, no lo olvido.

A continuación, le cogió del cuello y con la otra mano le giró, dándole un gran e intenso beso. Le mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que Jensen abriera la boca y metió la lengua con avidez. Al instante, notó como las manos de Jensen le cogían de las mejillas y le correspondía con el mismo frenesí, dándose un beso desesperado, repleto de saliva y ruidos indecentes.

—Así es como beso a la persona que me gusta —aseguró apoyando la frente en la de Jensen—. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —continuó, moviendo las caderas hacía delante, frotando la erección que había aparecido contra la de su compañero.

—Jo…der —balbuceó antes de que Misha se lanzara hacía él para devorarle la boca de nuevo.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa desesperados, tocándose con insistencia y sin apenas separarse uno del otro. No había tiempo que perder y el deseo había crecido a una velocidad vertiginosa. Misha le cogió del culo y comenzaron a caminar hasta chocar contra el sofá donde habían estado sentados antes.  

—Ponte de rodillas —le pidió bajándose los calzoncillos, señalándole el sofá con la cabeza.

—Tenemos una cama justo al lado —contestó, quitándose él también la ropa interior.

—Me da igual —le dijo empujándole, cayendo encima del sofá. Se acercó a él y con el pulgar de la mano le presionó el labio inferior, abriéndole la boca—. Hazme caso…

Jensen elevó la cabeza buscando la boca de Misha, pero éste se separó dejándole con las ganas. El muy cabrón sabía cómo provocarle y sobre todo, cómo dominarle de una forma que le era imposible negarse a sus deseos. Imposible.

Cogió aire, se levantó y se puso de rodillas tal y como le había pedido, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá. De inmediato, sintió los dedos largos y finos de Misha acariciándole la nuca y bajando por la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero.

—Misha… —sollozó temblando con los insinuantes roces que estaba recibiendo.

No se digno ni a contestarle, se metió los dedos en la boca para empaparlos de saliva y sin esperar más, introdujo uno en el estrecho canal. Ambos gimieron a la vez: Misha notando como la caliente carne le rodeaba el dígito y Jensen ante la intromisión. Al poco tiempo, lo dilató con otro, moviendo los dedos en círculos, buscando el punto de máximo placer de su compañero.

—Por favor, Mish… —gimoteó echándose hacía detrás necesitado de más contacto.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —preguntó dándole una palmada en el trasero, mientras le presionaba con los dígitos la próstata.

—¡Ah, joder! —exclamó temblando por el placer que acababa de notar. Misha siempre le llevaba al límite, conocía todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, incluso mejor que él mismo. Pero hoy Jensen no estaba para largos preliminares—. ¡Hazlo ya, maldita sea!

—Así no se piden las cosas, Jen —dijo masajeándose el duro miembro. Se subió también al sofá, quedándose de rodillas detrás de él y lo penetró con una única estocada—. ¡Dios mío, Jensen! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan estrecho?

Los dos se quedaron quietos, con los cuerpos completamente pegados, disfrutando de la sensación de estar unidos de esa forma tan íntima.

—¿Lo sientes? —inquirió colocando las manos en el vientre de Jensen, dándole besos en la sudada nuca—. Dime, Jen, ¿lo notas?

—Sí, sí… —respondió temblando como una hoja—. ¿Por qué… por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? ¿Por qué me torturas de esta forma? —preguntó entre sollozos, moviéndose hacía detrás, ya que el otro parecía que no tenía intenciones de moverse.

—Porque sé que te gusta —respondió mordiéndole el cuello—. Y porque quiero… quiero que comprendas que esto… —continuó lamiéndole la piel—, lo que siento cuando estamos así…, cuando te follo, no lo tengo con nadie más. Sólo contigo.

Jensen giró la cabeza buscando sus labios para unirlos en un descoordinado beso. Notó como Misha se salía de su cuerpo, y cuando pensaba que por fin, _por fin_ , se había terminado la espera, le cogió de las caderas y le instó a que se diera la vuelta, quedándose sentado en el sofá.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Misha flexionó las piernas, agarró los muslos de Jensen y volvió a introducirse en él. Jensen soltó un largo gemido, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con las bocas abiertas.

Fue entonces cuando Misha comenzó a deslizarse por el apretado canal, arremetiendo en su interior y rozándole los labios con cada penetración. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, en la habitación sólo se escuchaban gemidos, el ruido de los cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro y el olor a sexo que les iba envolviendo.

Jensen le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y Misha le agarró del trasero, quedándose todavía más unidos. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Misha siempre presionaba contra su próstata, parecía que tenía un mapa de cada milímetro de su cuerpo, conocía todos los trucos para volverle loco y que jadeara como si estuviese en celo.

—Misha… —sollozó desplazando las caderas hacía delante. Apretó con fuerza los dedos en su espalda, instándole sin palabras a que fuera todavía más rápido, más fuerte, _másmásmásmásmás_.

—Córrete, Jensen —le pidió besándole los labios con fiereza, rozándole la lengua con un ansia casi animal—, vamos, córrete para mí.

—Tócame, por favor, por favor.

—No, Jen, no —susurró contra su boca. Empezaba a sentir como le temblaban las piernas, pero continuó embistiendo con determinación, sin romper el contacto con su mirada.

—Eres un… —intentó replicar, pero no pudo acabar la frase cuando sintió como también le introducía un dedo. Ya no podía más. La combinación del roce de su miembro contra el pecho de Misha, la presión contra su próstata, la dura y caliente polla de Misha llenándole de forma incesante y los ojos azules dilatados que no dejaban de mirarle, consiguieron que finalmente explotara en un orgasmo que lo dejó casi sin sentido.

A Misha no le hizo falta mucho más, él también estaba en el límite y el rostro de Jensen cuando llegaba al éxtasis era su perdición. Arremetió una vez más y se dejó llevar liberando su semen dentro de él.

Jensen se dejó caer hacía detrás y Misha le siguió sentándose encima suyo, colocando la cabeza en su cuello. Ambos se quedaron callados, recuperando la respiración y disfrutando de estar juntos, sin importar que estuviesen sudados y sucios después de lo que acababan de hacer.

—Entonces… ¿te ha quedado claro? —le preguntó Misha pasados unos minutos, acariciándole el torso.

—¿Qué exactamente? ¿Qué eres un sádico?

—No, Jensen —contestó incorporándose, acercándose a sus labios—. Que no necesito a otro hombre, que sólo te quiero a ti, sólo a ti.

Jensen sonrió, sin importarle la cara de idiota que tendría en ese momento, y eliminó la escasa distancia que había entre los dos para darle un apasionado beso.

Sí, Misha era sólo suyo.

—Será mejor que vayas a ducharte o llegaremos tarde —comentó Misha, después de estar un buen rato dándose caricias y besos lánguidos y perezosos.

—Sí, tienes razón —suspiró pensando en todo lo que le esperaba esa tarde—. Oye, ¿Por qué te has afeitado?

—Ah, es que estaba cansado de esta barba de vagabundo y me han dicho que ya me la podía quitar.

—Estás muy guapo —afirmó, rozándole una mejilla—, y muy suave.

—Así no te quejarás de que te rasco cuando te com…

Jensen le tapó la boca con una mano: —No continúes o entonces sí que llegaremos tarde.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —contestó riéndose. Después le dio un último beso y se levantó para comenzar a recoger la ropa que habían tirado por el suelo de la habitación.

Jensen pensó que lo mejor era dejar de mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Misha, así que se fue al cuarto de baño para quitarse cualquier rastro de lo que acababa de hacer y seguir con las actividades que todavía le quedaban. Cuando acabó, se fue dejándole solo. Aunque no le gustaba hacer eso, era mejor que no les viesen saliendo juntos de la misma habitación.

 

* * *

 

A todos los miembros del reparto les gustaba hacerse fotos con las fans, aunque a veces les pedían hacer algunas poses muy extrañas. En ocasiones, Jensen se sentía un poco payaso con según qué petición, pero al menos sabía que no era el único que hacía el ridículo de semejante manera. Había visto algunas de las fotos que se había hecho Misha y parecía que ahora estaba de moda llevar una corona de flores. Esperaba seguir librándose, porque eso ya era lo último. Aunque en realidad, disfrutaba mucho de esas sesiones que se hacían con las fans, era la forma más directa de sentir el cariño que tenían hacía ellos. Y además, algunas fotografías que se habían hecho le habían encantado. Sobre todo algunas con Misha. Llegando al punto de que a veces le habían dado ganas de pedirse una copia para él. A ver con qué le sorprendían en esta ocasión.

 

Misha no tenía claro si es que las fans se habían todas locas o qué les pasaba. La foto con Jared metiéndole la mano por dentro de su camiseta y Jensen tocándole el pecho, le había dejado descolocado. ¡El cabronazo le había pellizcado un pezón! No quería ni imaginar con qué cara habría salido en esa imagen.

Las siguientes fueron más normales, o al menos Misha no lo pasó tan mal. Hasta que una chica les pidió que él se quedase en medio, para que Jensen, Jared y ella le abrazasen.

Jensen le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿No le acababa de decir que era sólo suyo? Pues ahora se enteraría todo el mundo.

La fan abrazó a Misha por la espalda y Jared la abrazó a ella. Jensen se colocó delante de Misha y alargó el brazo hasta llegar a Jared. Misha se vio rodeado e hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía: poner su rostro en el cuello de Jensen y las manos en su espalda. Ni tan siquiera lo pensó, simplemente actuó como siempre, como hacía unas pocas horas había hecho. Respiró hondo, empapándose del olor de Jensen, cerró los ojos y sonrió sintiéndose como si estuviese en casa.

Jensen notó como Misha se apoyaba en su cuello y se ceñía contra su cuerpo. Tuvo que recordarse que no estaban solos, ya que parecía que su compañero lo había olvidado. De reojo vio como Misha sonría con una expresión de pura felicidad. Le dieron ganas de sonreír el también como un tonto. Sin embargo, miró a la cámara con una expresión de posesión total. Misha Collins era suyo, ¿es qué no lo veían? Ahora quedaría inmortalizado para siempre.

Cuando Misha se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, miró a Jensen para comprobar si no se había pasado. Pero éste le dedicó una sonrisilla y le cogió de la cintura para la siguiente fotografía. Misha apoyó la frente en la mejilla de Jensen, y sonrió mirando a la cámara. Tener la mano de Jared en el pecho y a la fan riéndose detrás de él, consiguió que esta vez pudiese posar con más normalidad.

O eso esperaba. Nunca le había pasado algo como eso, pero le había salido tan natural que no había podido evitarlo… ¿podría tener una copia de esa foto?

 

* * *

 

Jensen se tumbó en una hamaca que había en el balcón de la habitación de Misha. Hacía un poco de frío, pero le apetecía estar un rato tomando el aire y relajándose del estrés de ese día. Cogió su móvil y volvió a mirar por enésima vez la foto en la que Misha se abrazaba a él como si fuera un gatito. Era una foto perfecta.

A los pocos minutos, notó el peso de un cuerpo encima de él y como una cabeza buscaba un hueco en su cuello. Subió los brazos, poniéndolos en la espalda del otro hombre y le dio una caricia en el pelo con los labios.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres ir dentro?

—No, aquí estoy perfectamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Jensen…

—Lo sé… yo también.

Se miraron a los ojos, se dieron un largo beso y continuaron abrazos disfrutando del momento. Disfrutando de estar juntos.


End file.
